


The Veilor

by Mary_W_Secret_Diary



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Big Gay Love Story, Canon - Comics, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Depression, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, House of Blossoms, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Sex, Love, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Money, Mystery, Origin Story, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Smut, Superpowers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_W_Secret_Diary/pseuds/Mary_W_Secret_Diary
Summary: Guys, please comment some feedback below! I'd love to hear what you think!!! Thank you!and it's high school fanfic with demons, stress and later some good old rough sex





	1. The Principal's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets more heated and juicy from Chapter 6. Sets stone for the future smut so if you're here for that just skip straight to it and tingle the excitement for the future coming bits.

August 26th

16:55 PM

Greendale

One week before the new academic year starts at Baxter High.

Cornelia Moore sat at the empty reception room near the entrance to Principal Wardwell's office and restlessly fiddled with the watch on her right wrist. Every few seconds she'd drop a quick glance at the watch and then back at the clock above the Principal's office. Due to school holidays, the secretary was long gone and the halls of the school were pretty much empty with just an odd teacher or two passing by through the corridor ever so often. Most had already finished for the day quickly packed up their bags and got out hoping to retrieve to the comfort of their daily routines and forget about the endless days they'll spend in this building over the coming year.

The girl watched the arrows on the big clock for a few seconds 'Nearly time' she thought to herself as she pulled her waist-long blonde curls into a tight ponytail and secured it with a hairband. Her hands skillfully shaped the pony as they twirled and tugged at certain strands pulling them higher up and finally fixing it with several hairpins into a neat bun. As this was done, she was about to redirect her attention back to the arrows when the clock began to strike ' Five o'clock!' the girl jumped up, squeezing the navy bag tighter in her hands and forcing herself towards the door of the office. As soon as the clock stopped she knocked on the door of the Principle, there came a long pause, allowing Cornelia the time to consider 'turning back' and running home, making up all the excuses in the world as to why checking in with the local school doesn't really need to be done today and convince herself that she still had plenty of time to apply before the academic year started. She was just about to turn around when a husky "Come in" came from behind the shut door and welcomed the girl inside. "No turning back now" she muttered to herself quietly and Cornelia turned the handle pushing the wooden door forwards ever so slightly battling with the wish to turn back. "Come on in" the woman, repeated with a sly smirk across her face "I don't bite... usually..." she said with a small chuckle and watched the door open.

Following the given instructions Cornelia hurried to step inside the office and appear before the woman with the husky voice. Principal Wardwell was a tall woman with long brunette curls that lay upon her fragile shoulders just perfectly, large deep blue eyes and beautiful porcelain skin. She wore a blood-red blouse that went all the way up to her neck with a Victorian-style collar around it and a tight fit black pencil skirt that perfectly outlined her elegant figure. Cornelia felt her heart beating at a faster rate, the whole situation of coming to a new school and doing all the paperwork for it being rather nerve-racking for the poor female.

"Please, take a seat, Miss..." Principal Wardwell looked down at the folder on her table "Miss Moore" she smiled looking up at the girl and licking her lower lip ever so slightly. "My name is Mary Wardwell, I am the Principal of this school. How may I help you today?" Mary folded her arms together and moved forward-leaning on the desk slightly as she watched her visitor closely.

Cornelia fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds too long before she pulled herself together and looked up at the wall behind Mary as she deliberately avoided making any eye contact with her "I... Um... I recently moved to Greendale and I still need to complete my 11th and 12th grade" the girl sighed so heavily one could have thought she was trying to push a stone wall off her chest "I'm sorry, I understand that the deadline for applications for this academic year is already closed but..." She stopped right there and looked down at the floor again. Over the duration of her speech not once, did Cornelia dare to look directly at the sassy looking Principle.

Shifting slightly in her chair Mary leaned back a little taking the girl's file in her hands. She quickly flipped through a few pages, looked at the girl and back at the file. A few seconds of torturous silence seemed to last forever before the brunette woman finally spoke up. She read the file aloud "Miss Cornelia Moore, 19 years old, British. A straight A's student, with high ambitions and passion for studies." Miss Wardwell flipped the page over "Exceptional talents: Languages, Singing, Dancing, and Swimming... Mmmm you were a leader of the reading club and were running to be the schools' student ambassador" Mary finished looking rather impressed with the girl. "Currently on academic leave' her eyes shot up to the girl and she frowned lightly "This document is dated three years back, you were allowed one year of academic leave due to family circumstances. According to your file Miss Moore you should have completed your final year of studies this June and should be moving onto the next step of your education."

The Principles words echoed through Cornelia's head 'Three years...It's been three years...' a shiver runs through her body and small goosebumps crept over her skin making her shuffle slightly to try and release the building up tension. She tried to focus but her head kept being flooded with the memories of the last three years. Has it really been this long already? 'I can't do this, I can't, please, I can't' she whispered in her head as her body became visibly tense and the shaking was no longer discrete 'Let me GO!' she screamed in her mind as loud as she could and her head sprung up, beads of cold sweat on her forehead and she gave out a prolonged sigh of relief.

For the first time since Cornelia had stepped into this office, she was able to look at the woman sitting before her. 'Oh wow! She's beautiful' Cornelia thought to herself and instantly blushed. The semi-darkness of the Principal's office did a good job at hiding the rosiness of her cheeks and having a soothing effect on her. Soothing but only until she realized the dark-haired woman sitting on the opposite side of the desk has been watching her crumble down all this time. 'That's it!' Cornelia thought 'No way she's admitting me into the school after this, why the hell can't I be normal!' she scolded at herself and held tighter onto her bag. "I'm really sorry. This was a big mistake; I really never should have come here. Thank you for your time Principle" She said and stood up reaching over for her file. But as she leaned across the desk and her fingers latched onto the green file Cornelia's eyes locked with the ones of the brunette and she froze.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Eyes

The icy blue orbs of the brunette woman sent Cornelia into a strange trance-like state, her head slowly tilted to the side and the pupils of her eyes widened. Did she see Mary Wardwell’s true nature behind the façade? The pause between them was clearly getting far too long and Mary pulled the green file closer to herself snatching it out of the girl’s fingers sending the blonde off balance and watching her tumble forwards on her desk.

“Oooof…” the girl gasped falling over and face planting a few stacks of paper. Quickly Cornelia pushed herself up as she hastily tried to fix the paper stacks going “Shit! Shit! Shit! I’m so clumsy, sorry, shit, shit, sorry” blushing hard Cornelia straightened up terrified as she suddenly realised what she said. The small smirk on Mary’s lips serving as an indicator that the brunette woman had heard her every word. Going a deep shade of red Cornelia mumbled, “Pardon me, Principal Wardwell, my language is completely unacceptable. I am so sorry…” A few more apologies flew in Mary’s direction making her smirk even wider and the woman emitted a light amused chuckle.

For the mother of demons, who was stuck in this school looking after a damn teenager half-breed, in this old town where nothing ever seemed to happen was bored out of her mind. But this encounter certainly seemed to be fun and promised to be the one she’ll remember even after she is finished with Greendale. In this strange girl, there seemed to be something she wouldn’t be able to forget. Mary couldn’t figure out what it was just yet, that she found so fatally attractive and intriguing but she trusted her feelings on this one. Those were the feeling of the chills that run down her body, making every hair stand slightly and the sucking at the bottom of her stomach followed by the feeling of her heart dropping all the way down and out of her body when this girl was looking at her. There was something in her eyes; those ocean-blue crystals that looked deep into Mary… Mary? No. Not Mary. Lilith. Those eyes were looking at no other but Lilith.

The heavy silence seemed to bring Mary back to her senses and as she re-directed her gaze away, both women straightened up and looked around a little confused. They rewarded each other with a small hesitant smile that Mary tried to make more of a professional-looking one. Cornelia seemed disorientated and deciding to go for a professional approach, Mary made a concerned grimace placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder “Is everything okay Miss Moore?” The girl nodded her head and looked down again “Yes. Yes Principal Wardwell, I’m…I’m fine and… sorry…” she was about to come up with the excuse to take her papers and leave since she had probably already made enough mess here, but her trail of thoughts was interrupted. “Don’t be” Mary dropped as nonchalantly as she could. “Excuse me?” Cornelia frowned startled by the Principles calmness after all that she had witnessed within the short timespan of no more than fifteen minutes that Cornelia had spent in her office. “I said don’t be.” the woman repeated, “Don’t be sorry Miss Moore. I understand that applying for school studies can be very distressing, especially in your circumstances.” The woman paused studying the girl's face, seeing absolute terror she smirked enjoying the game she was playing and continued. “You may start with grade 11 along with the rest of the students. There will be some paperwork that you will have to complete, explaining where you have been for the last two years and why you didn’t attend school after your academic leave has expired but apart from that… I don’t see any reason why you can’t join us.” The Principal smiled and Cornelia exhaled in relief as her body relaxed. “Thank you, Principal Wardwell” she whispered under her breath. 

“Oh please” The brunette woman sighed “Call me Mary when we are on one to one. You’re old enough to do so and you’re not even a student here yet…” She noticed Cornelia’s worried look at these words and smirked: “Well, I mean technically.” The woman smiled looking up at her “You know, I get a tired hearing all this ‘Principal Wardwell this and Principal Wardwell that…’ all the time and until the school term officially starts I refuse to tolerate this status” the brunette laughed pulling out a few stacks of papers. Flipping through them casually she pulled out some lists and forms, followed by the school’s prospectus and a few other papers that the girl needed to fill in. Giving the big stack a flip through she hummed to herself before looking back up at the girl “All the paperwork is here Cornelia. Fill these in and come drop them off to my secretary, Mrs. Meeks at the beginning of the term. Once they are processed through I’ll call you in to sign an official school contract for the upcoming two years. How does that sound?” She asked with a soft smile and came out from behind her desk leading the girl over to the door in a polite manner. 

Cornelia nodded her head in silent agreement while hurrying to put all of the files away in her bag, as she didn’t want to lose any of them. Seeing the Principles intention of having her out of the office, she hurried to comply with it and forget about the total mess up that she just had. The office door shut tight right behind her and Cornelia turned around to drop another glance at the shut door, breathing a sigh of relief, happy that this nightmare was finally over. She smiled contently at the bag of papers in her hands, happy at the fact that for once in a long while, she will come home to work on something that will help her get her life back on track. With that in mind, she quickly headed out of Baxter High Academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been chapter 1.5 but.... Hope you enjoyed it! Things get slightly spicier in the next one...


	3. Chapter 3: Way Home

As the academy doors swung shut behind her, Cornelia turned around the block and headed out into the car park lot. Coming over to her car she took the keys out of her pocket and quickly got inside, instantly putting her seatbelt on and starting the engine. Realizing that the car is in a low start position, the girl sighed relaxing her body into the seat for a few moments and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. A nice buzz of positive energy running through her, she gently pressed her foot down and with a soft roar of the engine, the car started moving.

Driving home, Cornelia heard a small rumble coming from her belly and pulled over at the petrol station she was passing by. She quickly got out of the car and headed over to the food store inside. Looking around she spotted an isle with some ‘5-minute pasta out of the bag by PASTA’n’SAUCE company’ and being well familiar with the brand instantly grabbed a few packets of it off the shelf, placing it into her shopping basket. Moving down she got some milk, butter, yogurt, and a few snacks, pausing at the spices section for a few moments. Her hand reached over to salt and she placed a bag of 500-gram salt into her basket, closing her eyes she breathed in and unwillingly reached for another bag and one more… Something inside her was starting to boil, emotions of fear, anger, anxiety, desperately trying to get out. Unable to control herself she lost it and moving frantically began to throw more and more salt bags into her basket until there was none left on the shelf, making her stare at the empty shelf for a few moments before she turned around and rushed to the till.

“That’s a lot of salt you got there Miss” the cashier smirked as he took the bags out one by one, putting them through the system. “Are you a salty kinda girl?” he chuckled at his own joke, a sly smile across his face. Looking him in the eyes Cornelia suddenly felt a little dizzy, grabbing onto the counter before her. There seemed to be a dark shadow slowly creeping around the man and then she saw another one, a strange shadow, as if some black fuzzy fog, hurdling ever so slightly over the cashier and radiating out of him. Cornelia shut her eyes tight and stayed quiet ignoring his words before redirecting her gaze to the floor. A few moments later the man was finally done “That’s 55 dollars” he smirked. Cornelia took a card out of her purse and showed it to the man without even looking at him, she quickly tapped it on the card reader, putting in her pin and having gotten the usual “Your receipt is in the bag” she grabbed her purchase running out of the station.

Throwing the bags on the passenger’s seat she got in ‘It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…’ she repeated hectically in her head as the engine roared and she sped off in the direction of her new house. The drive from the station lasted no longer than ten minutes and the girl was sure to break every rule of safe driving but there was something clearly off. The agitated glances she threw at the side mirrors and the way she turned around to see if there was anyone hiding in the backseat of her car while driving full speed. Small beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and as soon as she got to the beautiful looking cottage, she stopped the car grabbing her keys and run out of it with the bags of food in her hands.

Standing outside the front door she got the keys, her hands shaking too much to open it as quick as she wanted and the second Cornelia had passed the threshold she opened up a bag of salt and ripped it over pouring a line right across the entrance. She went on to do the same procedure, pouring salt in front of every windowsill and door entrance in the whole house. Finishing her task upstairs in her bedroom, where she did an additional circle of salt around her bed and only once all of this was done she gave out a heavy sigh falling back onto the bed. ‘I’m doing this again’ she sobbed quietly ‘back to my own habits… I can’t stop’ she groaned out loud turning onto her side and curling up into a tiny ball as she burst out crying.

After a few hours of constant crying Cornelia’s eyes grew dry and irritated, her head throbbing in pain and her tummy rumbling as it begged the girl to feed it. She sat up in bed, looking around the room cautiously for any source of possible danger. Nothing… ‘Phew,’ she exhaled, and carefully got off the bed. There was something dark on her mind as she crept downstairs, her heart pounding fast as she looked into the darkness of the rooms. ”There’s nobody there, you’re alone” she whispered to herself and finally switching on the light. She made sure to switch all the lights on downstairs before making her way over to the kitchen. Quickly cooking herself some pasta that she bought earlier, Cornelia made her way into the living room and settled down on the floor by a low wooden table. She took out the papers that Mary gave her earlier and flipped through some of them while eating her dinner.

“Ah documentation regarding previous studies” she sighed “boring” and moved the paper away “school’s policy… anti-bullying policy… contract…medical forms…” she moved a big pile of papers aside, not feeling ready to fill in or read any of these today. With a heavy sigh, she was about to put the papers away for the night when her eye was caught by the school’s prospectus. “Hmm” she smiled softly picking it up ‘Looks like a good bedtime read’ she thought and giggled at how much of a geek she was. Standing up, she dropped the plate off into the sink and filled it with hot water deciding to let the dishes soak. A few minutes later Cornelia changed into her nightdress and lay down on her bed, a small bedside lamp giving off a warm orangy glow. Opening the first page she read hungrily as her hands gently brushed over the pages, carefully inspecting the contents and different clubs and activities that she so missed doing so much. ‘They have so many clubs going on!’ she thought dreamily, remembering the old times where she took part in numerous clubs and activities back in her school. She smiled contently to herself and closed the prospectus, switching off the light and doing a small prayer in her mind. ‘Dear God, please, please help me. Guide me through these two years, give me security and strength to fight through all the challenges that are sent my way. Help me to fit in and be normal, even if only during the day times. Amen.’


	4. Chapter 4: First Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really love writing this chapter. Sorry for making this story a slow burner, I'm deliberately keeping the chapters short, so that I don't have to keep you guys waiting too long and I promise we will get to much darker and deeper stuff very soon. I'm sure you'll be surprised to know who Cornelia really is...

September 2nd

8:30 AM

Baxter High Academy

Cornelia hurried down the halls with a large heap of papers in her hands. Weaving her way in and out of other students as they crawled around like a swarm of worms and trying not to drop or lose any documents on the way. At last, reaching Principal Wardwell’s reception room, she stumbled inside and made a quick turn towards the Principals door hoping to place her bags on the chairs that were there but accidentally trips and falls over knocking Eileen down. The young girl with light brown curly hair, freckles, and big glasses fell down on her bottom as the papers fell out of Cornelia’s hands and scattered across the floor. Eileen quickly brushed her hands over the floor next to her finding her glasses and putting them back on, meanwhile Cornelia bent down and looked at the girl “I’m so sorry! I tripped… Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she asked looking at the girl concerned but the girl just shook her head quietly “I’m not hurt, I’m okay it’s no worries,” she said and turned around to help Cornelia pick up the papers.

Mary heard some noise outside of her door and got up slowly wandering over and gently pushing it open to see what happened. Seeing two girls who were crawling across the floor that was covered in papers. Her eyes quickly drifted away from Eileen and found themselves locked on Miss Moore who was reaching under Miss Meeks's desk to pull the papers out and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that her tight-fit skirt was starting to crawl up the further she leaned forwards. The next few seconds were almost in slow motion for the excited Principal, she bit her lower lip watching the as more and more of the girl's pale thigh was becoming exposed leaving less to the imagination with every second. But as much as Mary would have preferred to wait a little longer and get to see more of Cornelia’s body she felt it best to wait a little longer and feed her curiosity. The woman made a loud cough, making Cornelia shoot up and bang the back of her head on the table “Ouch!” she screamed and Mary gave out an amused chuckle and a soft “Ou, that will bruise.” Miss Meeks shot a quick glance back at the principal and the brunette woman quickly made a stern-looking face “You should be more careful Miss Moore, we don’t want you missing classes from the first day.” She said strictly and smirked “Oh, and remember to be careful when crawling around, that skirt seems to be rather short for school” she winked, sending Cornelia into a deep blush as she pulled the skirt down. “Ah Miss Canmore, I was expecting you. Please come in,” she said and turned around leaving back into her office.

Cornelia quickly picked up the rest of the papers and looked over at the girl, she gave her a week nonchalant smile in return and got up leaving into the office. ‘Fucking great, well done Cornelia!’ she thought to herself and got up giving out a heavy sigh as she handed the papers over to Miss Meeks. “Um can you please pass these over to Miss Wardwell?” she asked shyly looking at the secretary “Of course, are you a new faculty member?” the secretary asked curiously as she looked the girl up and down, not sure what to think since the girl seemed too young to be a teacher and yet too old to be a student. “No, I’m a new student here” she smiled warmly and the secretary nodded her head. “I suppose Principal Wardwell had already given you all the information about the school?” the older woman asked as she took a white envelope from her desk, Cornelia nodded “Yes, I received all the necessary information upon my last visit here.” Without further discussions, Miss Meeks handed Cornelia the envelope “That’s the keys to your locker sweetheart” putting it away the blonde girl thanked the woman and hurried to get out of the office.

She headed across to the lockers, finding her own one being right at the end of the locker line. Unlocking it Cornelia spent the rest of the time she had putting up the spare timetable she had printed out earlier and arranging her books in order for classes. ‘Double Maths, Spanish and double English right after’ she read from the timetable ‘Well you’re in for a fun morning Cornelia Moore’ she thought to herself closing the locker. “Ah!” she gasped loudly, jumping up in the air “Oh my god you scared me!” Cornelia mumbled as she exhaled deeply. Next to her stood the girl she had previously bumped into at the principal's office “Um, I’m sorry for bumping into you earlier.” Eileen shrugged her shoulders “No worries at all, I understand that this was an accident and you had no bad intentions” she smiled “My name is Eileen” the girl held her hand out “Cornelia, but friends call me Corie or Nelly, whatever you prefer” she says smiling and shakes the girls hand. “Well nice to meet you Nelly” Eileen giggled, “Seems like we are locker neighbors, which period do you have first?” Cornelia instantly flipped the front page of her planner open and looked inside “Double math, I’m supposed to be in the first set and you?” she asked smiling “Oh, so you’re in our year? All of Grade 11s have math at the moment” she sighed heavily “I’m in the third but I can take you over to the right classroom, they’re in the same building anyways.” ‘She’s so nice’ Cornelia thought to herself and instantly shook her head “That would be amazing! Thank you so much, Eileen!”

The day went by fast and both girls were busy going through their classes. So far everything seemed pretty straightforward and Cornelia was lucky to have Eileen helping her to navigate her way through the school's never-ending corridors. Finally, they had a small break and afterward, they were in for two more periods before the day was over. “How’s your day been so far?” Cornelia asked looking at Eileen as they met by the lockers to change their books just before the English class. “It’ okay” the girl sighed “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” Eileen checked Cornelia’s timetable and smiled “But my day just got a little better, we have English together” she smiled “We’re lucky to be in Miss Wardwell’s set, she can be tough on deadlines but she really is an amazing teacher! I had her for the last four years now” Eileen smiled enthusiastically and hurried Cornelia towards the class. “Come on! Hurry, she doesn’t like it when people are late.”


	5. Chapter 5:English class with Principal Wardwell

Both girls run into the class, the majority of students had already settled down and most desks were taken. The front row, however, seemed pretty empty since nobody wanted to sit in such proximity to the principal. But, neither did the girls. One double desk was still free on the second row and the two, headed right for it. Eileen had placed her books on the table and was about to sit down when a dark-haired guy came rushing at her, pushing Eileen out of the way and taking the seat as he threw all the books off the table, scattering them across the floor. "Oops! Loser!" he laughed loudly and everybody in the class joined in. Meanwhile, Cornelia gasped and crouched down picking up all the scattered papers and books. The guy stood up, mounting tall over Eileen as he pushed her on her shoulders "Freaks aren't welcome here" he chuckled staring the girl down and his hands wandered over to her top as he pulled her up a bit. 

Cornelia turned to see what was happening and instantly freaked out, worried for her new friend. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cornelia screamed and jumped to her friend's side "Get your filthy hands off her you moron!" she shouted in a distressed yet authoritative tone, landing a huge slap across the boy's face and pushing him off Eileen, sending him tumbling to the floor and hitting the back of his head on one of the chairs. Cornelia was older than her peers and stronger, feeling outraged at the boy's actions, she didn't notice how hard she pushed him and the moment he fell over hitting the back of his head on the chairs and whining, the girl realized just what she did, freezing in terror.

Just at that moment principal Wardwell entered the class and gasped in utter disbelief. And while Mary seemed to be shocked beyond words by the blonde's actions, Lilith inside of her smiled brightly 'The first day here and she brings chaos anywhere she goes, I certainly like that girl!' she thought chuckling to herself. While the demoness inside of the teacher was thriving and enjoying every second of Cornelia's misbehavior the professional side of her knew that she had to punish the girl for breaking the rules. Or was it really just the professional side of her that wanted the blonde to be punished? Looking up and down Cornelia's delicate body, Mary bit on her lower lip slightly, letting her imagination run wild for a few moments before snapping back to reality.

"Miss Moore!" Cornelia heard a familiar husky voice behind her 'Oh shit! Shit shit shit!' she thought to herself and slowly turned around trying to push out a small innocent looking smile. "See you in my office right after the class Miss Moore!" The principle said with a harsh and strict tone, signaling the girl that she is in a lot of trouble. With this Mary walked through the classroom towards her desk and looked over the class, instantly making mental notes on who didn't attend. "Everyone open up Wuthering Heights! On chapter six! Anyone who hasn't brought the book with them has 30 seconds to pair up with those that did." She said strictly and looked around the class to see if anyone started moving but the class was still. "Oh! Everybody brought it in today, I see!" she smirked and turned around to the chalkboard. "Let's start by analyzing Heathcliff's behavior towards...."

Cornelia and Eileen quickly moved towards the middle desk on the front row and sat down. "Are you alright?" Cornelia mouthed half turning towards Eileen and watched the girl nod in return. "Thank you" Eileen mouthed and the two resumed with the class, watching carefully and writing things down as principle Wardwell proceeded with teaching. Looking straight ahead at the chalkboard they made sure to copy down every word that was being written down by Miss Wardwell and in the small breaks that she was giving the rest of the class to follow her writing, both girls excitedly dropped down additional notes and questions that they had regarding the characters and the way Bronte had integrated them in her text.

Throughout the lesson the majority of the student's stayed quiet, listening to Miss Wardwell and not daring to interrupt the woman's trail of thoughts. Somehow the gorgeous brunette seemed to keep everybody's attention locked on her, her moves, her words, the analysis of the Bronte's novel that she so neatly wrote out on that board. Oh how much did Mary love the feeling of chalk in her hands, those moments of passion outbursts for literature that she was given the chance to express once in a while, these moments that she treasured so much seemed like torture to Lilith, who on the contrary, hated all about being stuck in that stuffy class with a bunch of kids. She smirked remembering how she once wanted to poison the drinks at Valentine's dance and her heart began to beat faster at the idea of all the sorrow she could have brought upon Greendale. 'If only I went through with it at the time, oh what a spectacle that'd have been. But, well... There's always this year.' At that thought, Mary stopped writing and went over to her desk, sitting down.

Throughout the class, Miss Wardwell dropped a few glances at Cornelia who seemed incredibly busy copying the information from the board. Her writing was perfect, clean and neat, carefully drawn out on the paper. 'I hope she'll listen to me after the class and won't expel me on the first day' Cornelia thought, beads of cold sweat appearing on her forehead. 'I didn't mean to hurt this idiot, he shouldn't have ever tried to hurt Eileen, I'll tell her that. She'll understand.' Cornelia tried to convince herself during the class.

As the bell rang Miss Wardwell wrote down the homework and tuned towards the class. "Class dismissed," she said authoritatively and everyone jumped up quickly packing their bags "My office Miss Moore," the brunette teacher said with a light hardly noticeable smirk and quickly left the classroom. Mary seemed excited about their little encounter, the girl was so naïve, so pure... She couldn't help but felt drawn towards the young woman. 'You'll be mine Cornelia' she thought and quickly left going back to her office.


	6. Chapter 6: The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually read these?? Also if you read this far... Thanks, guys! I love you!!!! This chapter is the longest so far since I've given you a while to wait for the update. So enjoy)))
> 
> Should I do longer chapters but take longer to update or do 1 update per two days but have shorter chapters? Let me know in the comments, please

Cornelia had a pained and worried expression on her face as she looked over at Eileen. She stood up, taking the books from the desk with her. ‘Shall I say see you later?’ Cornelia thought ‘or is this more of a goodbye?’ Unsure as she was, she decided to give Eileen a quick hug and walked out of the class. The walk to the principal’s office seemed to be excruciating, it was one of the longest walks in her life and the short corridor suddenly seemed way too long. She had only just felt herself settling in, becoming more familiar with the town, building up the plans to start attending different societies and clubs, securing herself a job and making friends. Did everything really have to end now? Because of some damn frat boy who couldn’t keep his hands to himself? No. She couldn’t let that happen, not after everything she has been through. After the nightmares, the pain, the guilt and the loss of everyone and everything that mattered to her.

The petite blonde halted as she turned around the corner and walked into the lobby where Miss Meeks was merely typing away at her computer. Her heartbeat echoed loudly in the girl’s ears as she stared at the open door of the principal’s office and took in a couple of deep breaths. She wanted to turn around and run but it was too late, the school’s secretary had turned her gaze away from the computer and smiled “Oh hello there! How is your first day going?” she asked enthusiastically, not knowing about the situation that had just happened in the English class. “I been good so far” the girl replied, choosing to stick to short and polite answers.

It didn’t take long before Principal Wardwell appeared from behind the open door of her office, looking rather annoyed at the fact that she was being kept waiting. “Excuse me” she coughed and stared at the two, giving Cornelia a proper death stare that sent shivers down her spine. 

Mary watched as Cornelia pressed her lips into a thin line and waited for the girl to finally get into the office as she had been previously instructed. The principal lingered at the door for another moment, looking up at Miss Meeks, who was completely terrified by Miss Wardwell, or rather the changes that she had recently displayed. “Don’t let anyone in my office until Miss Moore had left,” Mary said in a cold and dictatorial manner as she shut the door of her office with a loud thud. The brunette woman turned around, clicking her fingers and hearing the lock of the door turn, followed by a soft rattle of the blinds that instantly went down on the door, not letting any unwanted guests come in or see what was going on behind those closed doors. With a devilish grin, Mary Wardwell walked back to her desk and sat down, looking at the girl before her, that had a naïve apologetic expression on her face.

“My, my, Miss Moore… and what are we going to do with you?” the low rusty voice of the brunette woman was sexier than ever and the thought of that made Cornelia sent a subconscious shudder down her spine. “It’s only your first day here and you already get into class fights! You do realise that this is a serious offense, Miss Moore, bearing in mind the fact that you are no longer a minor and laying your hands on other students…” But before the Principal could finish her trail of thought, the blonde girl found unable to restrain herself any longer and jumped up awkwardly as she spoke in a rush “Miss Wardwell, it wasn’t what it looked like I swear! This, this.. swine! He was bullying Eileen and then he…his hands he…” Cornelia wanted to finish her words but noticing the grave look that she was receiving from Miss Wardwell she shut her mouth and sat back in the chair looking down at the floor. “ As I was saying” the teacher proceeded nonchalantly “you are no longer a minor and laying your hands on other students has consequences that vary severely from those that Miss Canmore or any other student below the age of 8 would get.” Mary finished and looked at the girl who seemed to be crushed by the strict tone of the brunette and that made the woman smile.

Slowly and triumphantly she stood up from, her sharp hips swaying from side to side Mary walked across the room and paused standing right behind Cornelia. Her cold thin hands landing softly on the girl’s shoulders, making the poor blonde's heart beat faster. The principal's smell was absolutely intoxicating, a light scent of roses, with some rustic smell of wine and that odd scent of old books. Her husky voice broke the silence “Of course, I believe you when you say it was only an accident and you were trying to protect your friend.” The woman started gently massaging Cornelia’s shoulders meanwhile the blonde girl seemed too startled by the situation. Her body grew a little tenser as Mary touched her, being used to people invading her personal space and allowing themselves to do such things to her body, but instead of pleasure and relaxation, that one usually felt during a massage, it only evoked pain and hatred within her.

“Come on Cornelia, relax a little, relax…” the woman whispered in her ear. Feeling the pressure build up inside of Cornelia, making her smirk as she kept her hands in place. 

Cornelia was about to push the woman’s hands away when she heard a soft whisper “Go on, I have a little task for you, if you can relax now I won’t expel you.” The principal slithered in a sly manner and Cornelia could have sworn that the wicked woman was smiling in pure ecstasy.

Mary’s hot breath washed over Cornelia’s ear and the back of her neck, while the woman’s hands seemed to apply more and more pressure, going through every tense muscle and working on it. ‘Is she serious?’ Cornelia’s heart seemed to be racing so fast after these wicked words that she swore it would break through her skin and finally be released from the confinement of her body. ‘How dare she? Blackmailing me into such things!? The nerve she has! Is this even legal? I am technically her student, but…. There is no way I can go against her will, not when my future is at stake.’ Cornelia pulled all her inner strength together and gave it into brunette’s hands. Soon she melted into the chair letting these skilled hands release her of the tension and pain that was suffocating her from inside, as they pressed here and there, they seemed to hit just the right spots to release the bottled up pain and make her rigid posture soften. Her chest growing heavier and breaths becoming longer, a wave of heat washed over Cornelia making her shiver. ‘Why does this suddenly feel so good?’ she asked herself blushing and battling to keep in a light moan ‘Why do her hands make me feel so… this is wrong… but…’ she struggled to keep her thoughts straight since she felt such peace wash over her ‘so good.’ She managed to conclude and a tiny moan finally escaped her mouth.

Mary’s hands instantly slowed down as she heard the sound her lustful mind craved to hear. The corners of her lips moved up into a tiny smile as she kept going for a few more seconds, making Cornelia emit a few more of those sweet moans before stopping what she was doing. She walked back over to her desk and sat down looking at Cornelia as if nothing at all happened. The girl’s cheeks were blushing bright red and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Mary took in the sight for a few more moments and clicked her fingers underneath the desk. 

Suddenly the lock on the office door clicked open. Cornelia turned around terrified ‘Was someone there all this time? Did they hear her? Who opened the lock?” she shuddered lightly at the idea that Miss Meeks could have deliberately closed the door since she knew what Principal Wardwell was up to or even worse if she was spying on them and had seen or heard what was going on.

“Miss Moore” This low voice sucked Cornelia back into reality as she turned around to the brunette “Is everything alright?” Cornelia nodded hesitantly ‘Did I just daydream all of this?’ she thought frowning lightly at the idea but looked at her Principal who gave out a heavy tired sigh “Miss Moore, did you listen to me?” Cornelia nodded her head quickly seeing the brunette sigh again. “I really hope so, you will attend my detention class on Wednesday at 16 o’clock and please, stay out of trouble, even if you are just trying to help.” The woman concluded and smiled as nothing had ever happened between the two “Now if you excuse me. I have a lot of marking to get through.”

Cornelia nodded and jumped up from the chair “Thank you for… Um… I’m sorry Miss Wardwell, I’ll be much more careful and will watch my temper.” The girl said deciding that this whole thing must have been some sick trick of her imagination and run out of the Principal’s office.

Mary heard the door slam shut and she leaned back in her chair stretching her neck by tilting it from side to side. The sound of Cornelia’s sweet moans echoing in her ears as a mischievous grin spread across her face. 


	7. Chapter 7: Triggered

Still unsure of what had really happened the last time when she was at the Principal’s office. Cornelia lay in bed after a long day at school and an even longer evening at work. Wondering if the ‘massage’ and ‘Miss Wardwell’s words’ were all fruits of her wicked imagination. ‘Could they be? Well…I wouldn’t mind if they weren’t’ Cornelia blushed at the ludicrous thoughts. ‘But, no surprise your mind would come up with that. You’ve only known her for a week and a half but there’s all that time you spend thinking of her you damn idiot!’ she scolded at herself. For a few minutes, her mind went blank and she concentrated on her breathing, trying to calm down but not for long, as the thoughts came back. ‘She is a stunning woman!! Her impossibly gorgeous eyes, that waist and her burgundy lips that are the color of the richest wine…’ Cornelia’s thoughts clouded and she bit down on her lower lip, continuing to develop the images of those elegant pale arms and slick long fingers, massaging her exhausted body and giving it the tension release it so much desired. All her muscles burning, Cornelia closed her eyes moving her hand down beneath the bedsheets, her cheeks flushed and thoughts occupied by the brunette beauty.

The next morning Cornelia woke up later than usual, her vision still clouded from sleep turned to the alarm clock on her bedside table ‘Wednesday 8:12 AM! Ohh!’ she groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. Her head turned back to the ceiling as she closed her eyes for a moment, but the realization hit her fast. “SHIT!” Cornelia jumped up, from her bed and clumsily got to the chair where her school uniform was neatly folded from the night before. “What?” she frowned looking at the sexy black lace see-through underwear ‘But I swear that I…’ Cornelia gave out an annoyed grunt, she was sure that she placed her normal school appropriate underwear the night before but right now there was no time to lose, so she grabbed what she had and got dressed.

“Hurry up!!! Hurry up!” She repeated to herself while running downstairs. Running past the kitchen, she wanted to grab her packed lunch but some unknown force pushed her towards the front door and she tried to reason with herself, deciding that she could afford to buy some lunch during the break time.

The roar of the car's engine stopped only when she had finally reached the school's car park. Running out she slammed the door behind her and run, making it to the first class seconds before the bell rang. “Close match!” Cornelia heard a familiar voice coming from behind the teacher’s desk. Freezing on the spot her eyes desperately searched for Eileen. “Unfortunately Miss Canmore isn’t here today. Please, take a seat here” the voice continued and Cornelia turned around to see the free space on the front desk right before Principal Wardwell. She swallowed a lump in her throat and hurried to the desk. With a small smile and a nod in Wardwell’s direction, Cornelia was seated and the class began.

Double English went by faster than usual, we were studying poetry, Wilfred Owen in specific. One author that Cornelia had been very fond of, his ‘Dulce Et Decorum Est’ was one of the darkest and moving poems that had stuck in her soul. She stood up packing her bag up, still slightly dazed and in thoughts, she was slower than the others and before she knew it, there were only two of them left in the classroom. “Your poetical knowledge is rather impressive Miss Moore, you are bound to score high marks on the upcoming mock exams in January is you continue this way,” Wardwell said sweetly and the compliment regarding her knowledge made Cornelia shiver lightly. “Thank you, Wilfred was an amazing poet, his words are just so sensual. If I may quote ‘Red lips are not so red as the stained stones kissed by the English dead.’ Within these words, there is such beauty and the greatest pain of loss.” Cornelia picked her bag up “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get going for now but I’ll be in your office at 13 o’clock.” With this, both women exchanged their goodbyes, and while Mary would have loved to explore the subject of poetry to a deeper extent, she had to let the girl go, for the time being.

The next two periods seemed to drag out a little and Cornelia lost concentration one too many times. Eileen had never shown up to the classes and the more time went by the worse Cornelia felt. As the bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the day Cornelia got up and headed over toward the dining hall. A school lunch, though nothing that seemed appetizing had to do for now. A small salad and a green apple were the only edible things in the canteen that she’d dare give a try to.

She walked to the farthest end of the dining hall and sat on the empty spot of the corner table. A group of other female students sitting there didn’t seem to mind her presence; they had a big banner that said “WICCA” on it. A young girl with short blonde curly hair smiled at Cornelia and then looked around the table “Seems like most of us are already here, hence I am happy to announce the first meeting of our second year of ‘Women’s Intersectional Cultural and Creative Association’ open.” The girls around the table gave a cheer and clapped, their eyes glowing and sparkles of joy for the great work ahead beaming from them. As the cheering and clapping quietened down the blond continued “Last year ‘WICCA’ was able to go through the list of forbidden literature and bring back to the library shelves over 40% of books that were previously placed on the banned list. With Miss Wardwell as our Principle for this academic year, I believe that we are in very good hands to increase that number to the new records. Giving the students of Baxter High the freedom of choice and exploration of the creative world of literature.” A small rattle of clapping followed after the introductory speech. Seeping on some juice Cornelia’s attention was getting more and more drawn into what this group was about. “Khm khm” the blonde girl cleared her throat and continued “But ‘WICCA’ isn’t only about literature. As some of you know, in last year's summer term we started to expand on helping female students’ that are going through rough times or being bullied. There is one member that I want to mention today. Eileen Canmore…” Cornelia’s heart sank deep in her body as she looked back at what happened in the classroom the other day; she was drawn out of her thoughts and returned her attention to the speech.

“After Eileen’s break down over the last week of term, she began to be bullied by the football team group in specific. Last night a website went up” the girl pulled out a laptop from her bag and opened it up, working on bringing up the website that she spoke of. Cornelia’s phone beeped and she glanced down seeing a reminder to take her medication. ‘Damn!’ she scolded, realizing that she left the meds at home along with her packed lunch. By this time the girl that they seemed to refer to as ‘Sabrina’ had got the website up and running and the girls took the turn to look at it one by one. “It’s called the demonology chronicles and was created to make fun of Eileen, after the stories she told the school counselor. The information was strictly confidential but his son Jason sold the recordings of his father’s and Eileen’s sessions.” Cornelia’s phone buzzed again and she jumped up noticing that it was 12:55 and she had to hurry, getting her bag she rushed past the laptop, slowing down for only a light moment. On the front page were very graphic drawings of demons. Many demonic creatures, staring back at her from the screen. Cornelia froze, looking at them. Her stinging eyes picked out on a few names that she knew well ‘Astaroth, Hathor, Beelzebub, Asmodeus’ a wave of fear shot through her, not letting her continue reading. Acute pain sticking her every muscle as she watched their drawings. ‘What sort of sick bastard would draw this, leave alone post that bloody shit?’ she thought tormented while stumbling away from the dining hall. Her body shaking ‘If Eileen really saw them? Could she be? No, no, she can’t… or… I must help her!’ 


	8. Chapter 8: The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly sexier chapter, we have a detention scene where Miss Wardwell and Cornelia get a chance to start acting on their secret desires

Trigger WARNING: Be warned! This chapter is going to get things going hotter, NOT QUITE SMUT yet but INVOLVES ADULT SCENES / INDICATIONS 

Cornelia’s thoughts occupied by her friend and the drawings she had just witnessed, she rushed down the corridors stumbling over her own feet and reaching the Principal’s office at 12:59. Pale and out of breath Cornelia stumbled inside looking at an empty desk before her ‘Ohh well I’m lucky today, bloody need a minute…’ thinking that she’ll have a chance to regain her breath and composure before the detention began. “Just on time Miss Moore. One more minute and you would have been in another detention for being late.” Miss Wardwell chuckled softly from behind Cornelia, a familiar soft click of the locking door in the near distance, followed by a rhythmic clacking of her shoes against the shiny floor.

Mary slowly made her way closer to Cornelia, just like a shark in deep ocean waters, she circled around the girl a couple of times, looking her up and down in a famished manner, sending shivers down Cornelia’s spine. There was something special in Mary, something that seemed to scare and attract Cornelia, both at the same time. Perhaps it was the confidence that just seemed to pour out of the woman, the elegance in her movements or her radiating strength, not to mention her looks, that sent all sorts of lustful thoughts into minds of those who dared to come close. Right now, Mary’s every move demonstrated who was the real predator in the room. 

Pausing just before Cornelia’s face, she watched the girl standing there, trying desperately to hide the fact that she was completely out of breath and staring blankly at the floor. No, Mary couldn’t lose such a wonderful chance to tease her little mouse. “My, my… What happened here poor dear? Have you just run a marathon or are you this worked up and flushed just for me?” the brunette witch teased in a soft purr. Moving to stand behind her prey, Mary let her delicate but strong hands crawl over the female’s hips. She wanted to own this girl so bad, taking in a deep breath, her lungs filled with sweet scents of peaches, daises and a strange smell that Mary could almost taste upon her tongue, something so familiar but so distant. Frustrated as she wasn’t able to make out what the smell was, she released the previous load and took in another deep breath focusing on that other smell, which seemed to poison her mind, creeping into her bodies every nook, settling deep inside her bones and making her vision blurry for a split second. ‘Yes!’ Lilith screamed excitedly inside Mary’s head as she pinpointed what the smell was. Her mouth instantly almost drooled from excitement, it was purity, naïve unspoiled purity that smelled sweeter than anything. The decision was made, and the lust hungry demoness inside Mary roared, letting her hands wrap over the girl's stomach. Pressing down lightly as she moved them along her front, sliding them lower down Cornelia’s front. Mary’s mouth had found its way close to Cornelia’s ear, with only a thin strand of golden curls in the way, Mary’s hot breath making the poor female writhe in a mixture of guilty pleasures of her body and the torment of her mind and life morals.

Cornelia’s chest grew heavier under her seemingly longer breaths and she felt the need to suppress some moans that slowly built up in her core and were moving into her throat. Knees buckling under the gentle touch of the brunette beauty, a thousand little goosebumps appearing on pale skin. Cornelia felt the Principal’s hands move in different directions, one reaching down to her core and trying to feel through the thin fabric of her clothes, while the other moved up towards her subtle breasts, giving one of them a rough squeeze. Unable to suppress it, a loud moan grazed over Cornelia’s lips. Immediately knocking her to her senses she pulled as much as she could, trying to get away from these tempting hands but firm hold of the brunette kept her put in her place. “And where are you going Miss Moore, our detention is just starting” The woman chuckled in a soft husky voice.

Feeling her body shaking Cornelia swallowed a lump in her throat “Miss Wardwell” The principals' hot breath washed over her skin “Call me Mary, darling”. Cornelia swallowed another lump and with her dry mouth whispered softly “Mary… Mary, we, we can’t do this…” Her words hardly even audible. “Oh yes, we can Cornelia” Mary chuckled and roughly spun the girl around to face her. “We can, and we will” a wicked smile dancing upon her lips. “We will?” the blonde girl asked lost in the pleasure of the other woman’s touch. “But, we’re in school” she moaned softly feeling her other breast being squeezed “Mary” she moaned. The next thing she knew their lips collided, a soft burn and a flicker of passion running through their bodies. She fell into the brunette’s embrace, answering her kiss slowly and sensually, her eyes closed in a cute dreamlike manner. Mary stifled a chuckle and it came out as a gentle moan into their kiss. ‘Is this her little dream?’ Mary thought to herself ‘Has she been imagining this moment?’ she smirked and reached lower, picking Cornelia up under her knees and roughly pushing her on the table before her with legs wrapped around Mary’s waist. Mary pulled away a little and stared at the girl who was blushing bright pink and still had her eyes closed, her breath was staggered and Mary knew this was just what they both wanted. “Is this how you wanted me to do it?” she smirked “Tell me, Cornelia, did you start having these dirty ideas from the moment you saw me or did they develop later on?” the woman chuckled “Come on! Open your eyes girl, what’s the point of what we are about to do if you can’t even see it?”

Cornelia blushed even harder; she couldn’t believe this was really happening. Making out with her Principal, on the desk in the Principal’s office, during the working school day. This was absolutely mad, but Cornelia did want it, Mary was right on that. Feeling another passionate kiss, Mary’s tongue making its way into the girl’s tongue and encouraging Cornelia to open her eyes. The woman before her was gorgeous, luxurious brunette curls that fell gently over their faces, those gorgeous blue eyes and lips that were making the blonde go crazy for them.

Suddenly her vision began to blur slightly and a little more, becoming foggier as if somebody had put a thick white veil over her eyes. Unable to concentrate on the kiss any longer, Cornelia stopped answering Mary’s seducing tricks and squinted her eyes. Noticing this the brunette woman broke their kiss and pulled away slightly. “Cornelia?” she asked worried “Is everything okay?” she said softly caressing the girl’s cheek. Meanwhile, the veil was fading out and back in, revealing a disturbing double image over Miss Wardwell, as if there were too different beings inside her at the same time. Cornelia gasped loudly, she had a similar experience before and it didn’t end well. Terrified, her body shaking worse than ever she pushed at Mary’s chest and jumped on her feet. “I, I, have to, I have to, have to, go” she stuttered and run past Mary pushing at the locked door of her office. “Cornelia, you can’t leave. We haven’t finished” Mary said seriously as she turned around with a grin. Looking up at her Cornelia could see a strange shaped green skeleton with skulls instead of eyes, doubling over with the image of gorgeous brunette. “No! No! Please no!” Terrified the blonde girl yanked at the door with such force that she broke the lock and run out of the office. Running fast down the school corridors and out of Baxter High. 


	9. Difficult Choice

Cornélia sprinted towards her car, hands shaking as she clumsily searches for the keys inside her bag. Frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t find them, the girl gave out a sobbing whine and looked behind her in a frenzy, worried that the headmistress has chased after her. “No! No! No!” She repeated in hysterical whisper, continuing the dreadful search until at last her fingers felt the cool of the small metal pieces. Half a sigh of relief as she pulled them out, shaking away frantically as she tried to open the car door. Two attempts later, and a face full of tears, Cornelia was still there, trying to open that damn car door. It was lucky that today was only a half day at the academy and most students and staff had already left the premises, so she didn’t make a show of herself in front of everyone, as she would have undoubtedly became the subject of all the rumors. 

Meanwhile back in the principal's office, Mary has softly leaned onto the wooden table, with her elegant hands slightly behind her letting the woman rest her weight on them, while she stared at the door puzzled and frustrated from the burning tension that had built up within her. ‘How dare this stupid girl leave me in such a state?!’ Mary could still feel the burning sweetness of Cornelia’s lips upon her own, the heat of her luscious body that only a few seconds ago was tightly fit in her passionate hands. ‘What the heaven gotten into her!? She wanted it, she answered my every examination, leaned into my touch so eagerly that at times I…’ Lilith stopped her trail of thoughts as she got off the table and walked over to the door examining the lock. A heavy sigh broke loose from her lips “I must have pushed her too far too soon” she said with a concerned frown. Having fixed the lock with a simple click of her fingers she glanced outside her office, in her head trying to come up with a good explanation to Mrs Meeks as to why there was so much noise and a student came running out of her office. Only to see Mrs Meeks long gone from her post, a wicked smile across Mary’s face she chuckled “Well, at least that’s one less problem I have to worry about for now.” She smirked ‘ _ Excuse me Principal Wardwell, can I please go home early tonight, there’s a…’  _ Mary mocked Mrs Meeks as she chuckled “Stupid old thing, most mortals are so predictable” she smirked again, grabbing her handbag and switching the lights off as she left the office. Gracefully Mary marches out of Baxter High as if nothing had happened, she turned to the side heading into the car park only to see Cornelia still there, helplessly struggling against the car door lock. ‘What a ridiculous girl…’ Lilith chuckled to herself and began to walk in her direction. 

The blonde girl struggled but she had just a blunt managed to calm the shaking of her hands and the keys were just about to let her into the car, when out of the corner of her eye Cornelia noticed a strange shadow approaching her. Turning her head sharply in its direction, there she was, a beautiful yet monstrous creature, someone who seemed like Miss Wardwell but at the same time was similar to the creatures she saw before, yet, not quite the same. She was much scarier, tall, thin, her face distorted behind imaginable and numerous little sharp teeth in her mouth. Cornelia shuddered, the keys giving way and falling to the ground with a loud noise, as the girls head began to spin from the doubling image. She wanted to reach for the beautiful brunette she still over the monster, wanted to help her but was so scared. 

Unaware of the way Cornelia saw her, Mary smirked and picked up the keys from the ground “Looks like you lost something?” She chuckled seductively and carefully opened the door of the car. “Hmmm you’ve got an old fashioned car, with a proper lock on its door. I like it” Mary smiled gently brushing her had over Cornelia’s. “How about…” she paused, studying the girls scared face and hoping she was able to calm her a little. She made a teasing pause “How about we both pop inside this car and have a little chat about what happened back in my office?” She smirked softly “You know, I didn’t mean to push you too far sweetie…” Lilith tried to be as seductive as she could, attempting to entice the girl. 

However, as much as Cornelia wanted to give in for just another moment of pleasure, to enjoy those sweet lips for another second, to forget about what she was seeing, but she couldn’t. She tried as hard as she could to convince herself that this wasn’t actually happening, not now, not with Miss Wardwell. That this whole thing she saw was only in her head and that she had nothing to fear, she knew that she was safe with Mary but even this didn’t help. ‘You didn’t take your meds Cornelia! That’s why this is happening!!’ She scolded herself ‘You’re only seeing this because you need your medicine!” She repeated it over and over in her head, doing a good job at starting to believe her words on this matter. Cornelia managed to maintain her shaking and focusing on the breathing Cornelia shook her head to the sides, rejecting the offer she jumped into the car and turned on the engine, racing out of the car and fleeting the wretched academy. 

Mary was once again left all by herself, it seemed to have become a habit that Cornelia acquired and Lilith did not like it! Standing in the middle of the parking lot, confused about the whole situation. This was wrong, as the Principal she could not afford to have a student in her school who could easily sabotage all that Mary and Lilith had worked for so hard and so long. No, she wasn’t going to let some silly mortal ruin it all, the situation had to be resolved here and there. Unfortunately for Cornelia, due to her impulsivity and unpredictable behaviour, Lilith was starting to see the young girl as a potential threat and the Queen of Hell dealt with those in a rather quick and merciless manner. Lilith could see no other option but to either claim and the girl as her own, resting assured that the silly little bit would be going mad for her, turning into Lilith’s private play doll or… Lilith sighed heavily at the thought, she liked Cornelia, since the blonde creature was like an unsolved riddle to her, but much to her own dismay, she had no other choice. ‘I’ll have to visit her this evening’ she thought, her thoughts heavily draining the brunettes energy ‘You’ll be mine Cornelia Moore, or’ Mary’s eyes watered “You’ll be gone, forever…” 


	10. Chapter 10: Lilith

Cornelia sat in the car, which was parked right in front of her house. The sickening silence disturbed by the rattling of raindrops starting to fall on the front window. She counted to ten, trying to take deep breaths and keep herself calm, just a few more breaths to go 'eight...nine... ten'. A loud sound of thunder roared above her, making the poor thing jump in her seat. With a swift pull on the handle, Cornelia jumped outros the car, grabbing her bag and locking the car door run over to the porch. 'I need a new car, these bloody locks on the doors will cost me much more one day' she sighed, thinking back to the amount of time she lost just earlier when she really needed to escape that car park and pulling her fingers through a strand of soaked hair.

Sighing she put the keys into the door lock and with a soft push got inside the house. Her bag dropping right by the door, Cornelia headed for the kitchen, spotting the medicine laying in the kitchenette with a glass of water next to them. "Can't believe I forgot to take you" she groaned and coming close took two tablets gulping them down with plenty of water. Her hand resting on the forehead as the glass went back down to the kitchenette. 'I screwed up bad this time. What on earth must Mary be thinking of me now?' Cornelia thought with tears eyes. Exhausted she grabbed a piece of bread from the table and shoved it in her mouth as she headed upstairs. Too tired to get something proper to eat, she finished the bread and lay down on her bed for a short while. Deciding to take a nap before going to work.

The alarm clock rang at 16:30 pm and Cornelia sat up in bed drowsy from her nap. Just a couple of hours before the start of her shift, in a hurry she had a shower and put on a nice doll set black silk and lace lingerie costume, covering it up with a black dress. Giving herself a glance in the bathroom mirror, Cornelia put her hair away into a tight ponytail and grabbed her bag as she rushed downstairs. Remembering her morning mistakes she went over to the kitchen desk and took out a few more pills that she took before getting out of the house and into her car. Cornelia reached her hand for the radio but just before switching it on she pulled her hand back 'Not today' she thought to herself. The type of work she did was exhausting and for now, she really needed a clear state of mind, deciding to use the time productively and concentrate on the peace of her mind while driving off to Riverdale.

It wasn't until late that evening that Mary had set out to go over to Cornelia's house. She spent hours after the incident just thinking about what happened, how Cornelia looked at her, absolutely terrified. 'That poor child...' Lilith thought, drowning in her own intense thoughts. The idea of Cornelia being scared of her seemed to thrill but also sent shivers down Mary's spine. The brunette witch stood up looking at herself in the mirror, staring into those eyes of someone who wasn't really her, it was Mary, not Lilith. For centuries, Lilith couldn't bear seeing her own reflection, inside her mind, there were plenty of insecurities and trust issues, hidden deep beneath her skin, so far that sometimes not even Lilith herself could find them.

Now, living amongst the mortals did have its impact, Lilith was starting to grow much softer and inside her heart, she was starting to feel first flickers of a bright mixture of feelings. One might say she grew weaker, but in reality, did she? Those feelings she started to develop, commitments she now had, the moments she was living in this world, combined with emotions of a woman who kept everything bottled up inside of her for centuries, all added up to make a much stronger and braver woman. Looking into Mary's eyes in that mirror, Lilith slowly reached the woman's long elegant fingers and gently brushed them over the smooth and silky skin upon her cheek. That woman, she was beautiful, the body she borrowed allowing her the opportunity for those lustful connections. Cornelia started out as one of those, a toy for Lilith to play with but today, what she saw in that office, that look in her eyes... Lilith shook, holding on the wall in front. "I know that look" she whispered her lower lip wobbling and tears threatening to spill. Looking up again Lilith carefully peeled her face off, exposing her true self to the mirror, and looking into those skull-like eyes Lilith groaned in pain. The only time someone ever looked at her this way, was Hawthorne, that scumbag had just the same type of fear in his eyes when she revealed herself to him.

A few moments went by before Lilith finally returned to Mary's body. Once again keeping a close look at herself in the mirror she wiped away a lonely tear trying to smile at herself, but she just couldn't force herself to do so. Letting a moment of pure sadness wash over the beat-up, manipulated and broken woman that she was. If Cornelia really saw her as she was, no wonder that she runs away. "No one will ever love you Lilith" she scolded and the tears spilled, flowing freely down her face "You're a disgusting monster" she screamed at herself smashing the mirror into the wall. "I hate you, Lilith! I hate you!"


	11. Chapter 11: Riverdale Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter contains the use of strong language! TRIGGER WARNING: There are references to prostitution!! Be aware of that and if this triggers you please, do not read this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you!

The heavy metal door of Riverdale Blossom, an exclusive nightclub for the creme de la creme of Riverdale slowly opened. "You're late for soundcheck Satine! Again!" A middle-aged woman with bright ginger hair ushered Cornelia inside. "You can't keep doing that! Klaus is going to kick you out girl! Seriously, I sympathize with the fact you're going to school and all that..." The woman sounded bored but genuinely worried, she shut the door behind her and hurried towards the stairs. "Why do you even need education? You're old enough and you're already earning a good sum working here." She half-turned to look at the blonde girl behind her "You're an adult now anyway, scrap that damn education, it never gave anything good to anyone." She smirked "But these do" pointing at her large breasts with a chuckle "You could earn four, five times the money you're making now if only you'd agree to take more shifts and well..." the woman paused, drilling Cornelia with her small cold eyes "If you'd put that stupid pride aside and agree to take a more personal approach our clients. There are plenty of them drooling over you"

"Gwen, I'm sorry but you know where I stand on that. Regardless of the offers, I am not dropping out of school and I will NOT under any circumstances start selling myself out to those animals." Cornelia's voice rose slightly and she shook lightly "All these men! They're disgusting! They look at you like you're some kind of toy for them to play with, a piece of meat that they can put a price tag on!" Cornelia's eyes watered as she remembered the lustful eyes of these men and the words they'd say, the green notes that'd come flying her way every evening in a pitiful hope that she'd accept their offer.

"Calm down SATINE! I don't need you losing it before you go out there" The woman grew more and more irritated. Klaus has been on her back for weeks, to get Cornelia to be their full-time employee, promising to shower her in money if she'd make Cornelia sign the contract. But the girl seemed to be an impossible case, feeling the money slipping out of her hands she fumed with fury. "You turn up late, don't listen to my advice, then criticize my profession. How dare you?! If it wasn't for Klaus I'd have you thrown out of here this very second you ungrateful scum!" Cornelia's eyes widened as she listened to those words, hoping to soothe the situation she opened her mouth hoping to apologize but Gwen interrupted "Shut it and go get ready! Really hope you got something good to show or I'll talk to Klaus about your competence!" With this, Gwen stormed off and disappeared at the end of the staircase.

Standing alone in the semi-dark stairway Cornelia hugged herself for a few seconds and took a couple of deep breaths. She wanted to scream, to turn around and run as fast as she can, away from this wretched place and its horrifying owners. 'How can Klaus rent out his wife every night to these animals? How does Gwen not care about him flirting with every damn girl that works here? Have they really no respect for themselves at all?' Unwillingly Cornelia forced herself to walk towards the end of the stairs and faced the red door. "I can't" she muttered and blinked letting a few tears run freely down her cheek. Another deep breath and she opened her eyes, drying away the tears ' I can't but, I MUST' she took another deep breath 'You can do it! A couple of hours and you can go home. Come on girl! You need that money, you have meds and bills that aren't gonna pay themselves!' With this though Cornelia pushed the door open and walked inside.

It was a large room with numerous mirrors and stools along the wall, where all the girls could pamper themselves up before going on to the stage. Cornelia dropped her bag in the corner and hurried tofurkey her hair a little, fixing it in place with hairspray. Sitting down before the mirror she put her make up on, doing dark smokey eyes with some glitter and deep crimson lips. Several girls rushed around fixing themselves up as Gwen entered the room "Hurry up girls, 10 minutes before you're on." She smirked giving a glance around and left. Cornelia sighed softly and turned to her bag, taking her clothes off quietly in the corner of the room and putting it into her bag. Being the last one in the room she looked sadly at the dark door frame of the stage door and headed towards it, she walked out of the room, chilly airbrushing over her nearly naked body, sending goosebumps down her back and arms, it was always a little cooler in the back. Through the dark curtains and there she was, a minute or two before stage time, she took a deep breath, glancing at herself in the mirror which was there for girls to check themselves before they go on. Red lips, blonde curls and gorgeous black lace underwear that seemed to highlight her sexiness even more. Klaus smirked giving an approving nod and took the microphone coming out onto the stage to announce the next number. 


	12. The Secret

Meanwhile, what was happening to Lilith after her breakdown  
  
Curled into a tiny ball on the cold floor of the old cottage Lilith cried until her eyes were burning from the salty liquid and she felt empty inside. Eventually, her tears dried out and the sobbing began to calm, grasping on the calming feeling of the emptiness. Calming? No, not quite calming... Familiar? Numbing... Yes, numbing!! That's what she felt, just numb inside, and concentrating on the feeling she began to think and a soft smirk washed over her face as she sat up a little, gently supporting herself with one arm. 'Can't be hurt if you don't feel anything, can you?' slightly hysterical laughter broke from her lips and the unwanted memories of her encounters with the Dark Lord flashed through her mind 'You're a worthless piece of shit Lilith! Do you hear me?! You are dirt beneath my hoofs! Do you really think that I'd ever let you reign by my side? You?' the sound of the goat men chuckle echoed in her ears and Lilith grabbed her head covering her ears in panic for a few seconds.  
Greedily taking in a couple of deep breaths Lilith raised her head "It's just a stupid memory." An exhausted sigh came from her lips and as she stood up, heading upstairs to her bedroom. In the master bedroom was a large wardrobe room with all her shoes and outfits neatly in their places. The brunette woman bit her lower lip as she moved the tips of her fingers over the dresses and coats "It's just a memory, and I won't let it spoil such a wonderful evening" she smirked "Cornelia my little dove, you have some hard choices to make tonight" an excited giggle came from somewhere deep inside "But don't worry baby, Momma Lilith is gonna be right there to help you make the right choice". With this in mind, Lilith decided to go for a more dominant look, putting on a tight black dress that ended just above her knee, black heels, and a gorgeous leather coat. On the way out she passed by the bathroom, dropping a quick glance in the mirror and fixing her hair and makeup, returning her lips to the same irresistible color of rich wine and giving herself a wink "Time to have some fun" she giggled running down the stairs and grabbing her handbag.  
Inside the car, Lilith took a quick glance at Cornelia's student file and checked the address. 'It can't really be?' she thought for a moment frowning her eyebrows and looking closer at the paper, switching the small lights in her car on. Cornelia's house was the closest one to Riverdale and the furthest out from the Greendale center, a rather large old cottage 'Too big for one' she thought for a second as she started the engine and drove off.  
Not long after her car was securely parked in the driveway and the woman slowly stepped out into the chilly evening air. Walking up to the dark cottage, she noticed that the lights were off and her car was gone, making the witch pout in disappointment. Deciding that her plans weren't to be ruined the woman muttered a few words and watched the front door open before her "Now that's much better" she chuckled, entering the house and shutting the door behind herself. The woman carefully made her way around the house, switching the light on as she went along. The house was well decorated, a little old fashioned but elegant, just the way Lilith liked it. In the living room stood a big old sofa and an oaken table that had an old cabinet next to. Curious Lilith came closer, opening the cabinet to find a few bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey inside. "Oh, Cornelia! You're quite a wonder" she chuckled pouring a cup of whiskey and making herself comfortable at the table.

Lilith sat still and listened to the sounds of the silent house. An occasional whisper of wind rattling through the corridors, or the scraping of the tree branches against the window, behind her the clicking of the antique clock echoed loudly through the living room, counting the minutes of its owner's absence. A few more glasses went down in the next hour, plunging the guest into utter boredom before they finally had enough. Slowly standing up Lilith looked around the room 'Where is the wretched creature!?' She asked herself annoyed while heading out into the kitchen to see if she had a calendar there or anything else that could pinpoint to the location of the brunette's desires.

Turning around the corner the witch followed through an arch that leads her to the kitchen. A swift movement of her fingers flipped the light lever and as the room light up a sudden gasp erupted from her mouth. Right before her was a set of thick creamy colored curtains with big pink flower print. "Eh, that just makes me want to puke" the woman exclaimed and came over to the curtains, hesitating for a second as she reached her hand out to them but then proceeding to roughly rip them off. "Much better" she smirked and looked at the window for a second, frowning as she saw a thick layer of white substance on the windowsill. Confused, Lilith walked around the room noticing that the substance was all over the door frames and windowsills. Carefully Lilith dipped her finger into it and put some of the powder in her mouth "Hmm" she spat it out immediately "Yuk, salt!" Something inside Lilith began to turn 'She knows, she definitely knows!' For a second everything went dark and Lilith tried to understand who Cornelia was 'a hunter? But salt... running away from her? Attracting attention...no that wench is no hunter.'

Lilith looked around the room for anything that could suggest Cornelia's whereabouts. Wrecking the draws open as she searched through heaps of papers in frantic fury, one after another the papers were falling over the kitchen floor until at the bottom of one of the draws something caught Lilith's attention. A simple black card with a logo 'Riverdale Blossoms' and the address, printed nearly in petite gold letters. The woman placed the card in one of her coat's pockets and clicked her fingers, returning the papers back to their rightful places. With this, the brunette hurried out of the house and back to her car, determined to pay 'Riverdale Blossoms club' a visit. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Dance and the Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warnings!!!!* References to nonconsensual intimacy (no actual act happens but there are referencing to it.) plus use of strong language! 
> 
> *I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please leave some feedback* ❤️

Lilith arrived at the doors of the 'Riverdale Blossoms' coming face to face with the body guards, guarding the entrance to the club. The taller guard stepped forwards putting his hand out in a pausing motion "Good Evening Miss, your name please?" The man smiled respectfully as he dropped a quick glance at the name lists he was holding. "It's Mary Wardwell" she smiled and watched the man instantly proceed with flipping through the pages of guest lists "E,J,P,T,V... ah W" the mans fingers traced down the list "Wa... Waller, Wainor, Wallis... " frowning his thick eyebrows he quickly searched the pages again but this time in silence, flipping through a few of them before looking back up at the woman "I'm afraid your name isn't on the list." A heavy silence fell between the two for a few moments, Lilith staring at him intensely until her lips spread in a wicked smile "I'm afraid you're gonna have to look again and you better find that name or I'll..." she paused as the second man came closer "Is there a problem here?" Lilith tilted her head to the side as she stared at the other man. "A problem? Oh no, there's no problem here. Just that your colleague here is having seeing issues. Aren't you?" She smirked watching the man become visibly agitated as he started to rub his eyes worriedly "What the hell is going on with my eyes? Why is it so... I... I can't see! Kev, I can't see!!" His voice rose and the panic was clearly taking over him. Lilith walked closer towards the other guard, her hips swaying playfully from side to side. "Oh such a pity, now, how's your eye sight?" She smiled sweetly and there was a wicked glow in the back of her eyes "I'm certain that you can see my name there, or maybe not, but we'll keep it a little secret" she winked. The guard slowly nodded "Of course Madam. Apologies for my colleague there, your name must be on the exclusive VIP guest list. Please follow me, I'll take you to the best seats in the house" he smiled leading the brunette inside.

Inside was a large room with several floors and a grand stage around which sat the richest of the local elite with their exclusive guests. In the walls surrounding the room like a spiders web were multiple doors with long corridors behind them, leading the guests to private rooms. The brunette beauty paused on the balcony upstairs where the bar was, she smirked looking down seeing all those men, hungry for a fun night. "I'm fine here, for now" she said to the guard and watched him disappear back in the direction of the main door. Smirking at the pleasing idea of an upcoming dinner she had let go of the thoughts of Cornelia that had lead her to the club in the first place.

A few minutes went by, the demanding chatter of men overflowing with lust grew louder making Lilith cringe and grab her Bloody Mary from the bar, heading downstairs to take a closer look at her dinner options. She paused mid stairs, eyeing a few men who all of a sudden began to cheer. The soft bass of the "Black Magic Woman" by VCTRYS filled the room, the stage pitch black and a low fog slowly sipping into the audience. As the music proceeded a cold spot light washed over a beautiful blond girl in her underwear and high heels. She stood there her arms crossed over her body and resting elegantly on her beautiful wide hips, she brought her icy blue eyes up, looking as seductive as a woman can ever be and began to sing "Got a black magic woman, got a black magic woman, I've got a black magic woman, got me so blind I can't see" her body moved, hypnotizing all of the audience to the point that the men stood up and made a step towards the stage, craving to find themselves in the embrace of this beauty.

Without realizing Lilith's mouth dropped open, recognizing the pale beauty. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, shutting her mouth and slowly licking over her lips as she instantly hit the lower one, remembering that this is precisely who she came here for. A few more beats and the girl slowly sank to her knees moving her hips seductively as she danced and exposed her body to the eyes of all these dumb-wits. A few of them reached out "I need you so bad magic woman I can't leave you alone" the girl sang sweetly, gently brushing her hands down her stomach and towards her womanhood, only to stop in a teasing manner as she pulled herself off the floor twirling around and doing a shimmy. Her hips swayed a few more times and packs of banknotes began to fly her way, instantly making Lilith want to puke. 'How dare they? Those swines! She's too beautiful, too perfect for any of them! How dare they set their unworthy eyes on her?' The rage inside made her shake, the brunette wanted to run to Cornelia, to hug the girl and shield her from those gazes, she wanted to take her away from here and never let her return but her body wouldn't move, betraying the brunette. Enchanted by the beauty of the girl's voice and body she stood there, tears forming in her eyes from her own helplessness.

Over in the corner Klaus was waiting for the number to finish, greedily eyeing the packs of money on stage and wondering how much more he could make out of the silly girl who trusted that he'll just let her sing and dance. At last she sang the final words and the lights dropped, all men roaring and whistling. As Cornelia said a loud thank you, picked up several packs and hurriedly left the stage.

The loud chatter echoed through the room for a few more minutes, Lilith watched over the men, rage burning inside and making her feel sick. No, she didn't want her dinner anymore, she wanted her and she was going to get her. A few rich men stood up and walked towards Klaus, there was a small bunch there who he lead away from the room and concerned about Cornelia, Lilith followed. They walked down the corridors and settled in a grand luxurious room filled with velvet sofas and exclusive antique objects. Once everyone was in the room Lilith looked around herself, a couple of men sitting closer to her, with their disgusting smirk plastered over their faces. She knew just what they were thinking, if it didn't work out in getting Cornelia, they'd get her instead.

The time seemed to drag forever and Lilith was growing more and more impatient with every second. Where was Klaus? She needed to see Cornelia now! Could it really be that this girl, the one who came off as such a wallflower back in school was doing this sort of business? Is this why she run away? Why was there salt all over her house? What did she really know and what is she hiding? Lilith's head was bursting with a thousand questions that before, she'd never though she'd care about, but now she did and the waiting was becoming unbearable.

"Gwen! Have you talked to her?" Klaus asked approaching his wife with a smirk. "I have. She said 'NO' again" his with said nonchalantly as she sat at an old table counting the money Cornelia just made with her dance and sharing it out to see how much of it she'll pay the girl. "Damn it!" Klaus smashed his fist on the table "I've got a room of men there who would drown us in money if that bloody bitch agreed to do the damn work!" Gwen looked at him tiredly "Don't tell me like I don't know, but she ain't agreeing to it. Of course Klaus, there are ways to make her" she smirked pulling out a small bottle of chloroform "Just a few drops on a tissue, shove it to her nose and she's out. A nice bed and a few ropes, tell the guests she likes it rough and send them all in" she chuckled "The first one to mount her pays more" she smirked "just imagine the money we'll make" she smiled and Klaus nodded overjoyed with the thoughts of all that money, his mind cloudy from greed.

Slowly he approached the room, his hands hidden in his pockets where he worriedly held the tissue. A quick knock and he pushed the door open. "Hey there" he said softly and his lips grew in a malicious smile, she was still in her stage costume which made the mans eyes wander for a few seconds. "That was great Satine! You really outdid yourself today! Pretty sure we can make this number a regular huh?" He smirked and rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he had to make the move fast since the clients were waiting for their treat.

Cornelia looked away from her mirror "Oh thank you Klaus. I suppose we can" she smiled softly "It still needs a little work on the dance routine, maybe we could add a dancer or two to the number? Either way, I think that if I get another week of practice I can really make a very good number out of it" she smiled "Klaus, I was wondering..." the girl lowered her eyes "You know, Gwen is getting more pushy with the subject off... well you know... I just wanted to say that it really isn't acceptable. I'll never agree to do so and if you won't accept it" she gave a heavy sigh her hands trembling a little, evidently nervous she fiddled with her fingers "Well, Klaus, im having trouble in school and my health has been acting up. If you and Gwen continue to push me, I'll have to leave." A big lump got stuck in the mans throat as he heard these words and his expression began to get rough "Don't be daft! Nobody is pushing you but you're missing out on big money. You say your health is acting up, you need your meds, you need to pay the bills, school tuition..." the man thought and chuckled softly "You ain't going anywhere! Not with the money you're making here" he grinned looking at her. "Klaus! You're not hearing me! I'm not doing this! I really had enough in life, I'll work here but only as a dancer?! You have plenty of other girls who'd spread their legs willingly! But not me! What happened with you? You've change so much since we've met! Klaus, you know why I'm here, please don't push me." She stood up reaching for her clothes but Klaus stepped in the way "You really have been through a lot Cornelia and you know that I admire you for your strength. But the stakes are rising, the cash is flowing out way and I ain't missing out because of your stupid principals. I'm sorry Cornelia, I truly am" Suddenly Klaus took out the chloroform cloth sticking it in Cornelia's face. A piercing scream filled the room for a few seconds, the girls strong hands pushed at her restraints but with now use, as the pushing grew weaker, her vision turned cloudy and she fell into the mans arms.


	14. Chapter 14: A Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, please READ THE WARNING!!!
> 
> This is a very tough and dark chapter! I found writing something like this quite challenging and I'm warning you. There is a lot of SWEARING here if the bad language is a problem DO NOT READ! There are a reference and elements (like someone gets tied up) to non-consensual intercourse. If that triggers you DO NOT READ!
> 
> TRIGGERS: NON-CONSENSENSUAL reference, USE OF BAD LANGUAGE, TIEING UP, REFERENCES TO PROSTITUTION
> 
> Now that you have been warned, for those who wish to continue, please read ahead:

Despite the girl's petite features, unconscious she was much heavier than she initially looked. Bending his knees from the unexpected weight Klaus nearly dropped her but managed to regain his balance and pull Cornelia back up, resting her weight on his shoulders. “Fucking shit!” He gave out a light groan while carefully pulling the limp body after himself and taking a break their weight pushed against the wall as he gave out an exhausted sigh. Deep inside he regretted having to do this, regretted lying, regretted hiding, regretted having to force her, regretted not being able, to tell the truth, and to put this girl and her dignity before money. No, it was his burden that she could never know the truth, because if she did, how would he ever look her in the eyes again? Klaus felt himself shaking lightly and starting to sweat, hands cold in fear and disgust he felt towards himself. A light sob escaped his mouth “I’m such a swine” and for a second the facade broke “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Corny. I’m so sorry.” At this moment he genuinely considered letting her go, abandoning the wicked plan in favor of the blonde-haired female who’s life was about to be crushed by a group of filthy, lust-filled scum-bags. However, that was only for a moment, and the ideas of putting things right quickly vanished as his mind caught onto the thoughts of money, a lot of money... His gaze going glassy again, floating in the coziness of his thoughts about the life he will have, he pushed himself away from the wall. Feeling a rush of energy move through his body, Klaus panted softly as he picked the girl’s body up into his arms and carried Cornelia out of the room. They walked down the dimly lit corridor and turned around the corner, struggling through a set of stairs, but in the end succeeding to get down to the basement.

Downstairs was a spacious room, filled with all sorts of equipment... Every device made uniquely for the club and requested by the head members and stakeholders. In the middle of the room stood a double bed with four strong metal poles at each of the bed's corners and a black leather handcuff attached to each. Carefully, Klaus took the girl's body over to the bed, placing her onto it and stepping back with an exhausted sigh, taking his time to admire her body. God this girl was beautiful! Out of reach, he knew that the two of them could never be together but he still found the girl rather attractive. Over the last few months of her working for him, a few thoughts of different kinds have crossed his mind and late in the evenings during her shows or during the early afternoon practices that she often did during her first month there. He’d stay in the doorframe, watching her dance with that sly little smile of his, frozen on his lips while he felt a hellfire burning within him. A mixture of guilt, desire, disgust, pain, and even respect! Respect, for knowing that she would never agree to be more than a dancer, she was special, she was pure and it wasn’t a matter of time like Gwen was saying, deep inside he knew that this girl will remain strong to her principals and he was proud. Proud… Though none of this mattered anymore, not when it came to wealth.

Just like he was taught, Klaus cleared his mind taking a few deep breaths focusing on the empty darkness inside his mind he quickly undressed the girl until she was buck-naked and tied her hands and legs to the bed poles. “Can’t run anymore” he smirked softly at the sight of the beautiful creature being completely at his mercy, a hint of sadness somewhere deep inside but over the years he learned to turn sadness into anger and then rage. Klaus took out a small glass flask and a cotton bud; with strong confident movements, he opened the flask, pouring some of the liquid over the bud, damping the cotton. Seconds later the flask returned to where it was before and the little bud rested beneath Cornelia’s nose, making the female groan softly as she opened her eyes.

Her mind was cloudy while it tried to wake her from the dormant state and she could hardly make out anything around her. Disorientated, head-heavy with pulsing pain, confused she tried to move her hands only to come face to face with the restrains that bestowed upon her in the form of those leather handcuffs, tied neatly around her wrists and as she soon discovered ankles. “No one to help you out now” she heard a familiar voice chuckling near her, frowning she turned her head to the side and focused her eyes finally starting to see. There was a long pause as she looked at him and tried to sit up a few more times before finally realizing she was caught in a trap “Klaus, what’s happening!?” The girl's voice shook as the horrifying truth had finally sunk in with her and her eyes watered “No, Klaus, I beg you! No…” she mumbled in a half-whisper “Please” her body writhed desperately trying to free itself, like a fly caught in a spider’s web but this spider wasn’t going to lose it’s prey “You should have listened. When I told you to do it if you would have just said ‘yes!’ But no, you’re too proud. You’re not a little whore, are you? You’re ‘just a dancer!’” he chuckled softly “Is that what you think of the girls here? That they’re just a bunch of whores, they’re just sluts to you, aren’t they?! Well, damn you bitch! What’s better for you? Why are you so special huh?” Klaus leaned in closer to Cornelia’s face, his lips only centimeters away from her own. ‘No, he won’t do this to me’ she whispered in her head and closed her eyes holding her breath. ‘One, two, three…’ she counted seconds waiting to wake up from this nightmare. At last, she felt the intruder’s breath move further from her skin and her eyes opened, waterfalls of tears bursting from the blue orbs “I’m not special, please. Klaus, I’m begging you, please.” She pleaded but the rage had already won Klaus over “Everyone hates you! But I’m going to fix this. You’re my whore now and you will do as I tell you to do! We’re going to show the girls that you’re just the same.” Klaus carefully straightened his blazer and fixed his tie, smiling, as he looked her in the eyes. “Here’s what is going to happen. Upstairs, there’s a group of men that REALLY wants to have some special time with you and you are going… ” Stopping midsentence Klaus smirked as he remembered Lilith “Oh, almost forgot! Actually there’s also a smoking hot lady up there too!” he chuckled softly before continuing “So as I was saying, I’m going to go upstairs and auction your sweet little face out to a lucky buyer and when they get down here, YOU will give them a FANTASTIC time and if you dare to pull some sort of a trick or ruin the moment for them I’ll make you suffer so bad you’ll be begging for me to let you get away this easily. Understood!?” There was no choice for her but to agree and the poor girl sobbed as she nodded her head.

The second Klaus left the room; Cornelia pulled and pushed trying to free herself. Terrified of what was to come, she kept pulling feeling her wrist start to ache and the helplessness began to mix with panic. Disturbing memories of the hospital she was kept in washed over her and for a few moments she went blind, not able to see anything but the white mist over her eyes as she began to scream. In a while she thought she could hear the voice of the monster doctors, it was getting closer so the girl quietened down, scared that they’ll punish her for screaming. The heavy door of the room opened and Cornelia listened.

“Welcome Miss…” Klaus paused for a moment trying to recall the name “Just call me Mary” the brunette reminded with a chuckle “Oh yes, I’m so Mary” he smiled leading her into the room. “Oh my!” the woman exclaimed seeing the girl tied up and Klaus instantly tensed up “Oh, I didn’t warn you. Satine, she… She loves it rough. It was her requirement to be tied up you know” he whispered to the side, pretending that he didn’t want the girl to hear. “I’ll leave you two be” he smiled “If you need anything I’ll be up in my office but I’m certain that Satine here will take care of your every desire. Have a lovely night” he winked and quickly left the room.


	15. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's kinda cute but also tough. Um, not really sure what to say about it. If you got this far you're probably enjoying the fic so... just enjoy <3 l
> 
> Lots of love xoxo

As the door behind him shut, Lilith stood in the dimly lit room watching the closed door for a few more seconds before slowly turning around. The blond girl lay still on her back, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling, no tears, no more fighting, just exhaustion and a small plea that unexpectedly reached Lilith’s mind. The brunette woman’s eyes widened as she stared at the girl in confusion, shock, and terror while Cornelia’s voice echoed through the brunette’s head. ‘I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re even there but if you are, whoever you are… if you hear my prayer, I beg you, please, please give me the strength to push through this night. Whatever nightmares I will endure, I beg that you will be with me through them all. Please, be there to hold my hand, as I take this humiliating pain and save me from the everlasting shame that is to follow. Make my spirit strong as I bask in your glory and in return I will completely succumb to you, my Lord.’ Cornelia’s voice faded and Lilith felt her heart being compressed by grief. “Not your Lord, Your Lady” Lilith whispered softly looking at the beautiful girl before her as she fought back the tears. Inside, her mind was pierced with painful thoughts, crushed by the realization that this fiery girl had finally given up. Where was the girl that enticed the mother of demons herself? The fighter, who fought for justice and equality and never backed down. Her little flame. The prayer she just heard, it was desperate, desperate to the point that allowed her to hear it. ‘How bad must it be if you no longer pray to the false god? You’re not a witch, not a demon but you seek mine and Dark Lord's protection’ Lilith made a small step towards the girl thinking about this, realizing that she might not have been the only one to hear it.

The clicking of her heels echoed through the room as she slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. The outside of her hand reaching over to the girl’s shoulder and gently sliding down the front of her body, lovingly caressing its curves “And what do we have here tonight? Miss Satine…” The woman whispered her name emphasizing the ‘s’ sounds in a serpent-like manner, her lips glazed with a slight smirk. The girl gave out a soft shriek at the woman’s touch, the brunette's voice sounding so familiar to Cornelia but she refused to lower her eyes from the ceiling and look around to see who the intruder of her privacy was. “Satine…” the woman continued seductively “You’ve been a very naughty girl today. A little bird came by and told me that you have been a little runaway today, poor dear.” She whispered the last words seeing Cornelia’s eyebrows furrow at her words “It’s all about decisions honey, take a look at the decisions you’ve made today and see where they lead you” the woman held a small pause “Cornelia.”

The girl’s head turned sharply in the direction of the mysterious speaker, eyes growing wide at the sight of the school’s Principal. “M-miss W-Wardwell?”The girl stuttered in shock. “Oh please, drop the formalities” Lilith hardly managed to stifle a chuckle “Considering the circumstances you might as well call me Mary, unless…” She smirked tilting her head to the side and giving the girl a little wink “Unless you prefer other nicknames for your sweet rendezvous?” At these words, Cornelia’s cheeks burned deep crimson from embarrassment. “Ew no! I don’t! I’m not like that!” Cornelia said in a soft growl, the fire that Lilith missed finally starting to spark inside the girl. “No? Well, what are you like then?” Lilith teased as she bit her lower lip. “I’m, I’m…” Cornelia seemed startled and at loss for words, deciding to go quiet for a few seconds. “What are you doing here anyway?” She asked, feeling herself defeated.

The brunette gave out a little chuckle and allowed her hand to wander back up, lingering over Cornelia’s delicate chin for a few seconds before leaving her body alone. “I could ask you the very same question honey.” She smiled and leaned forward to unlock the handcuff on the girl’s legs “ If you want to hear a story about some perverted English teacher who goes to places like this to buy themselves a hookup, sorry sweetie you won’t. I’m here because after you stormed out of my office today I grew very concerned for you and other students have also expressed their worries since you looked very alarmed during lunchtime. As your Principal, I took it upon myself to pay you a visit and check how you were feeling but as I arrived at your house I found the front door left ajar and no signs of you around. My concerns grew and I looked around for potential signs of where you might have gone to and found a business card from Klaus, so here I am.” Lilith shrugged her shoulders and reached over the girl as she fiddled with the handcuffs on Cornelia’s wrists trying to unlock them.

Listening carefully to the brunette, Cornelia felt the woman undoing the handcuffs on her legs and a soft sigh escaped her lips. There was something so damn attractive in that woman and for a moment Cornelia wasn’t sure if she would have just preferred to sleep with Mary regardless of the circumstances they were currently in but the more rational side of her would never settle with that idea. A light smile crept over the girl’s lips, hearing that Mary worried for her and cared enough to come to find her here. As the brunette leaned over her Cornelia felt the heat radiating from the woman and her sweet scent, greedily breathing it in and dissolving in the sudden feeling of safety that washed over her. Feeling one hand break free Cornelia pulled it towards herself, pressing it tightly against her body, the woman on top of her shifting slightly to the other side, heaps of brunette curls falling over the blonde's face. A few more seconds and Cornelia heard a light click of the lock as her other hand became free and instantly moved over to the other one, both hands forming a small cross over her chest as she tried to cover it.

Lilith lingered over Cornelia for another moment before removing herself off the girl and standing up. A long pause came as both women looked around the room puzzled, looking for Cornelia’s clothes that Klaus took with him as he left. “Oh,” Lilith mumbled and took off her long leather coat handing it over to Cornelia “Put this on dear, seeing that it barely covers her lower back woman quickly took off her thick long scarf and moved closer. Confidently Lilith took her skirt off and stepped out of it, revealing her gorgeous stockings underneath, with one swift motion she handed the skirt over to Cornelia “Put it on please” she said and used the scarf to tie it around her waist, forming a distant resemblance of a self-made skirt. “Time to get you out of here dear” Lilith moved closer to Cornelia “You’re going to stand behind the door, okay. I will leave and pop upstairs to take your bag and come back for you. But lock the door and don’t open it to anyone, until I’m here. Okay?” The blonde girl frowned “But, how will you…” “Shhh! Not now, girl, I will know which one is your bag. If need be I will find out, just trust me. But you have to do as I tell you! Stay here!” Lilith murmured softly and hurried to flee the room.

In ten minutes' time, both women sat in the front of seats of Lilith’s car, staring at the clubs front doors. “I’m sorry, couldn’t find your clothes in the makeup room, he must have taken it away,” Lilith said softly as she passed Cornelia a warm blanket. “Would you like me to take you home now dear?” The brunette asked as she half turned to look at the girl next to her. In the semi-darkness of the car, Cornelia seemed like a fragile glass doll, her silky pale skin reflecting the little rays of light that fell on it. There came a long pause, neither knew what to do but they had the comfort of each other's company which seemed to ease the atmosphere ever so slightly. With a heavy nod, Cornelia muttered, “He knows my address and will come looking for me.” Tears threatened to spill from the girl’s eyes but the brunette moved her hand over Cornelia’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “We’ll be ready. Cornelia, I won’t let him touch a hair on your beautiful head, he’ll never harm you again” the woman’s voice was soft and calming “How about I take you home, you can pack some of your things and I will take you over to my house for the night? There’s a spare guest room there and you are very welcome there. Always.” 


	16. Chapter 16

THIS IS AN UPDATE! 

Hey everyone!!! I’m so sorry that I haven’t been updating this story. Currently I’m in the process of writing Chapter 16 and do promise that it will be updated at some point soon. I remember about it and have awesome twists and turns ahead. But right now I’m having extremely tough time and going through a lot of shit, which is blocking my creative flow 😭 

But, THANK YOU so much for sticking around with me! And for writing those wonderful comments! They are what keeps me going when I feel like my writing isn’t worth posting. Thank you for being here and I promise to do my absolute best to start updating soon ❤️ Love you all!!!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys enjoyed the first few chapters. I'll be trying to update asap (aiming to do 1 chapter within 2 days but striving for more of course). I would absolutely love some feedback so if you could comment below what you think and where I could improve, that would be awesome! If you spot any spelling mistakes please let me know! Love you all!!


End file.
